A conventional motorcycle headlight can only provide two working modes, namely, a low-beam mode and a high-beam mode. However, in some riding conditions, the conventional motorcycle headlight fails to provide suitable and sufficient road illumination. For example, when the motorcycle has a rearward shifted center of gravity, or has an upward inclined front end when bumping along a rough road, or passes through a curved road, light beams from the motorcycle headlight might not be able to fully project on and illuminate the road to thereby cause danger in riding motorcycle. Therefore, there are increasing demands for a road adaptive motorcycle headlight, which is also referred to as an advanced motorcycle headlight.
According to the currently available road adaptive motorcycle headlight technique, a motor is used to drive the headlight to adjust its horizontal, sideward, or angular position. Either a headlight base or a reflection mirror is driven to achieve the positional adjustment of the headlight. However, the currently available motorcycle headlight beam adjusting technique has the disadvantages of slow response speed, high manufacturing cost, low flexibility in changing the headlight illuminating angles, unable to achieve change of headlight beam patterns, and low design flexibility in headlight appearance.
In recent years, a road adaptive motorcycle headlight technique using multiple light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as the light sources thereof has been developed. The multiple LED light sources are grouped and individually controlled to emit or not emit light beams, in order to show different headlight beam patterns.
More specifically, the currently available LED road adaptive motorcycle headlight techniques can be divided into two types. One of the two types applies the present LED light technique in the mass production of headlights and uses two or three groups of LED light sources for low beams, high beams and turning, respectively. The other type uses ultrahigh-brightness LED light sources as a design basis, and multiple LED light sources are arrayed at specific positions and angles to separately emit light beams under control according to actual need in different road conditions, so as to show required headlight beam patterns.
While the above-described LED road adaptive motorcycle headlight has quick response time, high flexibility in headlight beam patterns and low maintenance cost, it has the disadvantage of non-continuous headlight beam pattern shifting, jumped headlight beam patterns, using a large number of LED light sources, producing a high amount of heat by the LED light sources, and causing discomfort to a rider's eyes during the headlight beam pattern shifting.
It is therefore desirable and tried by the inventor to develop an improved road adaptive headlight device for motorcycle, so that a motorcycle headlight can quickly and flexibly produce different headlight beam patterns to ensure good road visibility and safety in motorcycle riding.